1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control of an electronic meter of a motor vehicle and on/off switching control of the headlamp and left/right turn signal lights of the motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a proximity sensor switch-controlled meter and lamp switch system for motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle electronic meter 5, as shown in FIGS. 9˜12, comprises a circuit board 52 carrying a plurality of switches 522 and a microprocessor 523, a transparent glass 54 having a recessed portion 541 and a plurality of through holes 542 cut through the recessed portion 541, a combination of rubber key caps 51 mounted in the recessed portion 541 and packed with a packing frame 512, a faceplate 53 set between the transparent glass 54 and the circuit board 52 and having a plurality of through holes 531 in alignment between the through holes 542 of the transparent glass 54 and the switches 522, a plurality of spring members 513 respectively mounted on the circuit board 52 around the switches 522, and a plurality of links 511 respectively inserted through the through holes 542 of the transparent glass 54 and the through holes 531 of the faceplate 53 and supported on the spring members 513 and kept in contact between the combination of rubber key caps 51 and the switches 522. By means of operating the combination of rubber key caps 51 to force one link 511 against the associating switch 522, the microprocessor 523 is controlled to switch the display mode of the display device 521 that is electrically connected to the circuit board 52. Further, a motorcycle has a headlight control switch 55 and a turn signal control switch 56 mounted on one handlebar for switching on/off the headlight 561 or left/right turn signal light 551 (see FIG. 13). Further, a car has a headlamp and turn signal light control switch assembly 57 mounted on the steering wheel for switching on/off the headlight 561 and left/right turn signal light 551 (see FIG. 14).
The aforesaid meter and lamp switching arrangement has drawbacks as follows:                1. External moisture and dust may enter the inside of the electronic meter through the through holes on the transparent glass and the through holes on the faceplate to contaminate or wet the precision electronic components of the electronic meter when the combination of rubber key caps and the packing frame start to wear after a long use of the electronic meter, causing malfunctioning of the electronic meter.        2. Due to waterproof and dustproof considerations and reliability and operation convenience requirements, the system arrangement is complicated, resulting in a high cost.        